A Special Valentines Day
by 03rm921
Summary: It is Valentines Day weekend and Tony stumbles onto a gift he a meant to give Zoe before they had broken up and not sure what to do with it
1. Chapter 1

_This will have three parts too it_

 _This is a story for Valentines Day 1st part isn't that great but keep reading I promise the 2nd part will be better._

 _Summery its it Valentines Day weekend and Tony stumbles onto a gift he a meant to give Zoe before they had broken up and not sure what to do with it_

* * *

It was Saturday the 13th a day before valentines day and Tony was at home clearing out his draws when he comes across a jewelry box, he opened it and inside was a necklace he had brought for Zoe before they broken up over new year, he had planed on giving it to her on valentines day but now he wasn't sure what to do with it.

He decides to go have a talk with bishop about what she thinks he should do. He arrived at her house and knocked on the door... A few seconds later she answered

"Hey Tony come in"

"Thanks"

"What can I do for you?"

"I got a problem, I was cleaning some of my draws out and I found this" he handed her the box. "I brought it for Zoe for _Valentines Day before_ we broke up, I can't return it because lost the receipt what do you think I should do"

"its difficult to say ,you brought it for her but now you have split, you really have two options throw it or give it to her, sorry I can't be that much of a help but I can see you still really like her so I would go with your heart".

"I will thanks Bishop" he said and headed back to his apartment.

A few hours later he decided he was going to give it to her anyway so he spent a few hours writing a letter to her it took him a while to write because he wasn't sure what to put because he knew deep down he still love her.

A few hours later it was now 10.00pm Zoe was in her apartment getting ready to get into bed when there was a knock at her door, she opened it ad there was no one there, she then looked down and saw a letter and parcel by her feet, she picked up the parcel and letter and recognized the hand writing to be Tony's saying her name and _please read letter before doing anything._ She sighed and wonders what he would be doing sending her a gift just before Valentines Day; she opened the letter right away and began reading it:

 _Zoe_

 _I know you never thought you get a present off me especially this close to Valentines Day but I brought this when we were still together. I know I could have returned it but I lost the receipt._

She smiled with a slight chuckle at the last part and then continued reading

 _So I thought I would still give it to you and tell you that even though we was not working out I miss you so much and I think I still might love you_

 _Tony_

She was shocked that he said those last words but she opened the package and found a necklace that she had once told him she liked. She wasn't sure what do but would figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

 _That was the first part; second part will be up tomorrow_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summery: it Valentines Day weekend and Tony stumbles onto a gift he a meant to give Zoe before they had broken up and not sure what to do with it._

* * *

It was 10.00am the next morning so that meant it was Valentines Day, Zoe woke up and she saw the box on her night table that Tony had given her the night before, she looked in the box and thought she may still love him .She decided she was going to pay him a visit first to see what it was all about, she got changed and had her breakfast and headed out the door,

On the drive there she thought about why they split yest thing wasn't going too great but she did still really like him and who knows mabey the time apart will have done them good.

A few Minutes later Tony woke up to the sound of knocking at his door he got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Zoe standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"He Zoe" He said "Did not expect to see you"

"We need to talk" she said as she made her way into his apartment

"Is this about the present I left for you last night?"

"Yes" She replied "Why did you give it to me Tony"

"Like I said in the letter I could not return it and I did not want to throw it away"

"Ok I accept that but what about the last part where you said you still love me"

"That is true he said I did not want to break up but that night but I new you wanted to, so I went along with it so that was the reason I left you the note instead of giving it to you personally " He told her.

"It was the right thing to do Tony I didn't want to break up either but we was not working"

"But we could of worked at it Zoe I wanted to work at it but I could see in your eyes that you wanted too so I didn't say anything"

"You really think we could have worked it out"

"Yes I wanted to you know I love you Zoe and I won't find anyone else like you"

she hugged him"I love you too Tony"

They then both stared at each other Tony moved closer hoping she wasn't going to push him away. When he was close enough he put his hand on her cheek and lent in for a kiss. She wasn't sure what to think but when she felt his lips on her she couldn't help but wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, the kiss last a few minutes and when they pulled away from each other and then both of their eye connected and they both a smile on there faces.

"I want to give us another chance Zoe"

"After this me too"

"How about we take it slower this time"

"I agree"

"How would you like me to take you out to dinner tonight around 10 and we can talk things out?"

"That's sounds great but I should get going now and I will see you tonight" She said

He gave her one last kiss an the cheek "I will pick you up around 9:30" He said

"Ok"

The day went quickly and Tony found himself at Zoe door, he knocked and a few seconds later she answered he smiled and she let him in

"Give me a few Spider I am nearly ready"

"Ok"

A few seconds later Zoe came out and he gave a kiss and they headed out the door to the restaurant.

A few minutes later they were sat down at the restaurant they had just ordered there meal but Tony knew there was something on Zoe mind.

"What's wrong Zoe I can tell something up?"

"Its just I am nervous about this, as much as I want us to work this time I am worried what if it goes wrong again"

"Like I say we won't know if we don't try, the time apart might have done some good"

"Your right"

They enjoyed the rest of the night. Tony pulled up to Zoe apartment to drop her of he looked at her.

"I Hope we can work this time" He said

"Me Too"

They Looked at each other and both lent and the kissed... A few minutes later they pulled apart and smiled at each other,

"See you later Spider" She said as she got out the car and went up to her apartment"

An hour later Zoe was in her bed thinking about Tony and how she hoped that this time was going to work because she realized that she loved Anthony Dinozzo JR.

At the same Time Tony was in his bed thinking the same as Zoe, He really hoped it would work and he did love Zoe Keates and was going to do everything to keep it this time.

* * *

 _There will be one more part after this it won't involve Zoe but it will involve McGee, Bishop._


	3. Chapter 3

_Last part of the story, its not gong to be too long._

* * *

It is Monday 15th 2016 8.00am Tony's alarm went off. while he was getting ready to go into work he thought about the previous day and how he and Zoe had gotten back together, he couldn't be happier because this time he was going to do his best to keep this relationship going for a long time too come because he did love Zoe Keates with all his heart. He was cut out of his thoughts when his phone went off and he saw Zoe name come up and he smiled.

"Morning Zoe"

"Morning Spider, just wanted to say i am glad we are trying again i want us to work this time"

"Me too i want us to work this time we will take it slower"

"I agree i don't want anything messing this up this time.

They were on the phone to each other until 8:30 when they hung up Tony headed for the door to go to work. He arrived at work about 9;00 the traffic was quite busy. When he go into the bullpen he saw that McGee and Bishop was already there

"Morning" He greeted them

"Morning Tony" they both said with a slight grin on their faces

"So you going to tell us how you got back together with Zoe over the weekend" Bishop asked

"How did you two find out"

"Well i don't know who it was but they were at the same restaurant as you and Zoe last night"

Just as Tony was about to answer but then Gibbs interrupted

"Talk about it later got a dead marine"

Tony just smiled I thought he has never been happier in his life he has a good job and he got Zoe back in his life this is what he wants to keep for a long time.

The End

* * *

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
